Blind to the World
by ClInIcAlLyInSaNeChIcK
Summary: It goes through the same sequence of events as the movie, I just added my own special twist. Scandal! CloudxOC Please R&R and have fun reading! Rated T for kissing, blood, and mild language, plus ACTION!Rewriting chappies to make better.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Final Fantasy XII Advent Children. O.o

a/n: Okay, I really don't know what I am doing. I saw the movie and I thought that it was AWESOME. So I decided that I would like to grace my imaginative brain on yet another area of fictional...place. You know what, you just shouldn't have read my little author's note in the first place...enjoy!

* * *

Cloud's POV: 

_I can't go back._

_I won't go back._

"How would I tell them..." I whispered. They wouldn't understand...not how I have to do this alone anyways. I can't help anyone. And they shouldn't be trying to save me. I wouldn't be able to do the same for them.

I turned my head slowly to face in the direction of the giant crumbling building, silouetted against a crystal clear blue sky, in the middle of a crater. There was hardly anything in the sky, except off in the distance near the Forgotten City you could see dark clouds moving in. And just then, I heard the rumble of far away thunder. You could even see the rain pouring down on the valley. Hopefully it wouldn't get past the mountains. But the building was still as forboding as it always had been, even with beautiful scenery. I remembered that fateful day, with Sephiroth.

I turned and walked over to my bike and jumped on. One last look. And I turned to his grave. How many new friends have died now? Two? Yeah. Hopefully Buster would do a better job of guarding Zack then I ever could. And then felt a twinge of pain shoot up from my arm.

"Argh!" I grumbled pulling away the mindight black cloth that was covering my arm. And I looked down upon the ugly, discolored, damned thing that had begun to infest my body. Geostigma. Hatred and sadness coarsed through me. Hatred for Sephiroth the devil behind all of this insanity, and sadness...from what I heard about back home, other people had the same **_thing_** that I had. And I hadn't even tried to save them. I couldn't. Just like I couldn't save her.

I brought my bike to life, and I hit the gas. Shooting forward, and leaving a cloud of dust behind me. What I didn't know was that, on the ridge behind me, there were three men by the names of, Kadaj, Yazoo, and Loz. They too brought their rides to life and two of them came down the slope, pulling their weapons and riding down the hill after me.

_I can't do anything right._

* * *

a/n: That was just a little warm up to get the blood pumping, you know the shpeal. O.o 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Final Fantasy VII Advent Children. O.o 

a/n: Uh here it begins. Enjoy!

* * *

? POV:

"There you are. Now please do tell me who you are. There's a good girl." the man (who was called Rufus) said soothingly.

"Sh-Shiloh."

"And how old are you?"

"I...don't know..." I said, grabing ahold of the sides of my head in thought.

"Looks to be about 18. Make a note of everything that she does," Rufus said over his shoulder to a large, bald, black man wearing sunglasses."That's alright. Now, where did you come from?"

I didn't say anything this time. My head was buzzing with so much noise, and so many images that I could barely think. But I finally whispered, "I don't know."

And then they took me away. But when I was exiting the dim room I saw that another man and Rufus were talking. The other man had bright red hair and carried a baton of some sort. _What am I?_ I asked myself as I was led into another room. _Was I a monster? _I pondered about that for a while, but could not think of anything. All I remember is a tall man with long whitish-silver hair saying to me, "Do your duty...mother."

But why was he calling me his mother? He was definitly older than me. Oh that's right. I'm 17. I supose I will just have to tell Rufus later.

Just then pain shot through my whole body. I saw images and memmories that I didn't remember ever having aquired.

"Ugh..." I moaned while clutching at anything and everything that my hands could reach. I clawed at the floor, my bed, and then my skin. The skin with the ugly marks all over it. After a few momments I calmed down and the pain subsided. And the visions of the silver haired men evaporated. I panted and got back up and sat back on my bed.

I waited in that room for a few hours before they came back to get me again. And when I re-entered the room it's like Rufus hadn't even moved. He just smiled and motioned for me to come and join him by the window. I did. Tentatively. I was still unsure of these strange new people. I wondered why Rufus had all of the bandages all over himself.

"I, uh...remembered how old I was." I mumbled to my feet.

"Good!"

"Seventeen. I remember now. But, that's all."

"Wonderful! My associets and I here, will be helping you with your memmory."

I nodded my head a fraction, but he saw, and motioned to a chair. And once I was settled he began, "You my dear are very special. You have a gift. One that could destroy all of humanity if not used properly. I know I'm being a little harsh and blunt, but it's the only way to tell you. Rude, bring the photos over here please."

Rude (the bald guy) came over with a handful of pictures of damage and wreckage. I starred at them once they were placed in my delicate fingers. Visions of screaming, running, crying, burning people flew into my mind. But I still didn't know what he was talking about. I didn't want to know."No more. Take it away."

Shaking, I turned and made to leave the room, but then I heard him say quietly, "Do you really want to know who you are? Why you have those marks all over yourself?"

I stopped, but I did not say anything. I really wasn't sure. But I think he took it as a yes because he said, "You are not really a whole person, just bits and pieces. You see..."

By now I had sunk back down in one of the cusiony leather chairs, and could barely breath. I was concentrating too hard I guess.

"Two years ago, a boy by the name of Cloud, destroyed the most evil man imaginable. Sephiroth. I will tell you about him later, but for now all you have to know is who he is, and who another part of him is. Jenova, she is what Cloud also destroyed. But our problem is that she found her way into our precious lifestream. And has infected hundreds with a disease called Geostigma, or Stigma. These two want to destroy the world and use it as a vessel to take over the universe. And when the children born with the stigma, or are infected with it, die they can come together to kill the Earth slowly from the inside, in the lifestream." he slowly turned his wheelchair from the window, where it seems he had been for the whole 48 hours that I can remember being alive, and looked at me.

"You have it. That's what all those marks are on your arms and legs and face. I too have the stigma. As you can see. Not from being born with it of course, but being infected because of my own stupidity." and he gave a light chuckle as he carted in front of the chair I was in. I stayed silent, too shocked to move much. But I clutched at my arms, not wanting to let go for fear of the disease to spread any further.

"Now, I am afraid I have to inform you of what you are. You my dear are the vessel for Jenova. You have been chosen, found, and absorbed for the benefit of those two. If Rude and Reno hadn't located you when we did, then you would have been lost to us. Kadaj and his gang would have taken you, used you for your purpose, and then disposed of you. Then they would have released terror upon the world once again. And we couldn't have that now could we?" he said smiling kindly and snapping his fingers at Reno (the red-haired man). Reno then rushed over with a large woolen blanket, and a white cloak which he drapped over Rufus' head, and hurried back to his post.

I snuggled up in the warpth of the blanket and listened to Rufus once again. "Now my dear, I am going to tell you what you need to do in order to stay safe. First of all, you will need to change your clothes. Rude will give them to you once you go back to your room. Next, you will have to hide in a place where they would never think to look for you. And then I want you to stay quiet. No telling anyone who you are, or anything about you. Unless you meet anyone by the name of Cloud Strife, Tifa Lockheart, Vincent Valentine, Barret Wallace, Yuffie Kisaragi, Red XIII, Cid Highwind, or Cait Sith. They all would be glad to help you. But you are to tell NO ONE who you are under any circumstances."

I nodded and he motioned for me to leave, suddenly looking drawn under his own blanket. And just when Rude and I were almost to the door Rufus called over to us, "Rude, make sure she puts on the mask."

I had no idea what he was talking about, that is until Rude got me back to my room. There I saw my new clothes. Nothing special, just a pair of dark grey pants, a loose white shirt, a pair of white socks, and baige/white slipper/pair of shoes. But then something caught my eye, a pure white hat looking thing. Except it had these two pieces of cloth hanging on it. Just as if, when you turn it around, it would fit perfectly over the eyes and connect in the back.

I had finnished changing into the clothes and odd hat when I let Rude back in to take a look at my dressing handy work, you know, just to make sure I didn't do anything wrong in my lack of mind. He walked in, sighed, and looked like what he was having to do was babysit a little girl. A little girl that just saw her very first pet fish die, and didn't know why it was taking such a long nap, and he had to tell her what happened.

"No, no, no. You uh...have to wear it like this." he said coughing and pulling off my hat. He then told me to pull up my hair and place it so that when I put on the hat it would hide all of it. To make sure no one could guess who I was. But then he did something odd, even more so then the looks of the hat. He took up the two flaps of cloth and actually did place them over my eyes. He then turned me around and took the straps comming off the fabric and pulled them back tightly. I felt one last tug, and heard a few small clicks. But, he did not remove the cloth.

I reached up a hand to the back of my head and felt the stinging of ice cold metal. I felt around a little more and I realized with a sudden new wave of shivers, that it was a lock. I turned around to where I thought the door was and asked in a shaking voice, "Rude...come and take this off for me...please."

No answer, "Rude. Rude please take this off and put it on the right way."

Still no sound, and I was screaming now, "Rude! Come back! Please take it off! What are you DOING!"

And then I heard the faint closing of the door, and the swish of the lock. I immediatly began tugging, and pulling at the ridiculous thing that was on my head, but it wouldn't budge. It almost seemed to get tighter. I couldn't stand it. It seems ridiculous that I am acting like this, but if you were just reintroduced into the world with no knowledge, you'd be scarred too. Where was I? Who am I? What is this fucking thing on my head? And I screamed. Like it was comming from my dying breath. Being in the dark reminded me of...of...him. Like I had just seen...no like I had just heard someone. Someone by the name of Sephiroth. Creeping up, and killing me in my own dark, miserable, painful world.

Time Jump! The next Day:

I woke up to the sound of the door creeking on it's hinges as it swung open. I opened my eyes, but everything was still black. Oh that's right, I was blind now.

"Shiloh? Are you awake? I need to talk with you." it was Rufu's voice. How I hated him now.

So I did not respond, only rolled over and ignored him. But all I heard was a soft chuckle. "Now, now. There is no need for that. This is for your protection. All part of the plan. If you would please come with me, Iwill tell you."

I couldn't help it. I got up and followed the sounds of his receeding footsteps. Finally I made it into the room. I held out my hands and shuffled forwards, I knew there were pillars, and I didn't want to walk into one.

Once I had found the chair and sat down Rufus began, "The mask you are wearing serves good purpose. I did not do that just for fun. Your eyes are a certain shade of blue that is very special. It shows the mark of being the vessel for Jenova. If you had a chance to look at them you might have noticed that, you have a green-blue color that is very distinctive. But your natural color is that strikingly light, light blue color. That mark sends out the signal to Kadaj and his group that you are the holder of Jenova."

I understood now, but I was still mad at him.

"How am I supposed to know where I am going?" I asked him trying to face the direction of his voice.

"Use your sences my dear. If you really do have Jenova inside you, then you will be able to see without really seeing." and he left me. He told me that Reno would take me to Midgar so I could go into hiding. He also told me that he would like to take me himself, but that he was expecting someone.

And so I was led away into some sort of vehicle. But I had to wait all alone inside for a while, because just then someone roared up on their motorcycle. I heard him trudge up the stairs and dissapear inside, but not before locking Reno out. After a while he left and soon after that Reno and Rude came out and started up the car.

We drove for about an hour and I was taken maybe two blocks away from a building that had a sign that said, 'Strife Delivery Service'. Or that's what Rude told me before he gave a quick hug as he said goodbye. Once they were gone, I immediatly felt the empty feeling of being small, and alone. And in the corner of my ear I heard the low rumble of voices and cars. And I walked towards the noise. I had found that Rufus' words were true. I trusted my instincts and hadn't run into anything yet. But I still ran my hand along the side of the building that I was walking next to just in case. When I rounded the corner, I was blasted by noise. It was almost overpowering. But I managed to take a step forwards.

I think I stayed right there the entire day. From 11:30 in the morning to 8:45 at night. It had gotten colder and I was having a hard time standing up. Only four days into my new life and it wasn't turning out to be so good. I decided then to go and sit down. I put my foot out and found a curb. And after I sat I felt that there was someone else nearby.

"Who's there?" I called out softly.

"Me." It sounded like it was a little boy speaking.

"Hello Me..." I said smiling sadly to nothing in particular.

"Hello...who are you?" he asked, and I felt him sit down next to me.

"I'm...Shiloh. Just Shiloh."

I could tell that he was starring at me because I felt prickling on the back of my neck.

"What's that on your head?"

"This? Oh...well...I don't want to talk about it." I mumbled pulling at a piece of the fabric absent mindedly.

"My name is actually Denzel. Not Me."

"That's a nice name."

"Thank you." I then felt a small finger press soflty on the skin where my Stigma was.

"You have Geostigma?"

"Yeah..."

"I do too."

"Really?"

"Yes. Not as much as you do though. I bet yours hurts more." he whispered.

I didn't say anything. And we just sat there together. Equalls in our own troubles. And then he asked me, "Do you wear that thing because you don't want anybody to see?"

I looked in his general direction and asked, "See what?"

"Your Stigma."

I thought for a moment and answered, "I guess so."

All of a sudden I felt him jump away from me. And then he asked, "Do you have any parents?"

I shook my head no.

"Then you should come back with me. I don't have any parents either. But Tifa takes good care of me and Marlene. She does that for us orphans. Her and..." he trailed off at the last name.

But the name Tifa, had rung a bell in the back of my mind. I told him, "Sure. I would love to," and he took my hand and led me away into the endless dark.

* * *

a/n: Cool Cool. Make sure to review. O.o 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own...blah, blah, blah. O.o 

a/n: Shiloh is an ok name I guess. I couldn't think of anything better so there.

* * *

Shiloh's POV:

After Denzel led me away I bumped into the stairs, and he helped me up them. He was a nice boy. And then he proceeded ahead and I heard him open the door. I hesitated. Should I really go? I didn't know.

"Aren't you comming? Come on. I want to introduce you!"

I smiled and took a step into the house. I imediatly felt like everyone would have been welcome in this place. It gave off such a strong feeling of being comfortable, that I wanted to find the bad guy hiding behind the door. It was almost too good. But then I heard Denzel shut the door. Then he grabbed my hand and led me off to my right. The floor changed as we stepped into the new room. It wasn't carpet, but it seemed like wood. And then he let go.

"Tifa! TIFA! Come here! I have someone for you to meet!" I heard him yell. A few seconds of silence and I heard movement from upsatairs.

"Alright, alright Denzel. Don't shout. It's rude." I heard a woman's voice come from in front of us.

And when her steps became promminent (like she had just come through a door) she stopped. "Oh, my..."

I shifted uncomfortably and knew that she was talking about me. Geostigma and a wierd thing on top of anyone's head isn't usually what you see out on the streets. I heard her step closer and I felt a prickle on my arm. I looked, but remembered that I couldn't see what it was. I tried brushing it off, but my fingers met tinyer ones. Smaller than Denzels. I grabbed the persons hand and turned fully to face them. I then brought up my other hand and felt the face of the newcommer. From what I could tell it was a little girl, and she was breathing hard. I knew she was about to cry, and I didn't want to get off on the wrong foot, so I brought my hand back.

Then I thought what the heck. I took my hand covered her nose and pretended to takeit off, I faked a sneeze and made it look like it just slapped back onto her face. Then I reached my hand down again and began to tickle. I heard her giggle and squeal beneath my fingers, and then I felt Denzel come up behind me and start to tickle my sides.

"Ah! No! Don't do that! Hee hee! No!" I wheezed, falling back and getting attacked by a second pair of hands.

"You guys! Let her be, I still havn't even met her!" I heard Tifa chuckle pulling on Denzel and tickling a little herself.

"Sorry Tifa." the little girl said. I could tell that she was smiling.

"So...Denzel, who's your new friend?" Tifa asked grabbing my hand and helping me to my feet.

"Shiloh. She has the Stigma too. And she doesn't have any parents, or a place to stay." I heard him say to my right.

"Is that so? Well then, I guess she will have to stay with us now. As long as it's okay with her of course." she replied.

"Yes! Shiloh, you'll stay won't you?" he asked me grabbing my hand again.

I did not turn to him, but I smiled and nodded approval. He gave a huge whoop and ran up the stairs, chasing the little girl. And Tifa and I were alone.

"Please, sit down. Make your self at home, since you are a part of this family now." she said happily,walking to the other side of the room.

I just stood there. I wasn't exactly quite sure where the chair was. And I think she caught her mistake because she hurredly said, "Oh! It's behind you to your left. About three steps. I'll be with you in two seconds."

I turned walked forward, and stopped just before I tripped over it. I then sat down and waited. About a minute later her footsteps returned and I felt her sit down somewhere near me.

"Thank you. You know, for..." I said but was shushed by a tutting noise.

"It is no trouble at all. This is what Cloud and I do. We've made a kind of family of our own."

"Thank you anyways. I don't remember my family, so it means alot."

I felt warm all of a sudden. Happiness flooded me, with the comfort of that word. Family. It's nice. I never did know my family. Even before I lost my memory. I am pretty sure. I think that I was always lonely, always wandering not knowing who I was. It's my destiny apparently that I be alone forever.

"Well, you can have Cloud's room for now. I don't think he's going to be comming back any time soon. I'll show you the house after you get settled." she said pulling at my hand as she led me through room after room.

"Sometime soon we can have the room next to Denzel's cleaned out and that can be yours. And don't worry, this house may seem big now, but your going to know it like the back of your hand before you know it!" she said triumphantly as she led me into the last room.

When she left me I realized that I didn't really have that much to settle with. Only my clothes. And they were on my back. So, I got up and went out. After a while of wandering I heard a voice comming from a room in front of me. It sounded like Tifa so I headed towards her. But then I stopped when I heard what she was talking about.

"Hi Cloud. It's Tifa. I've got some good news. Denzel found this girl on the streets, and she's going to be living with us now. You should call so you can talk to her. I hope you are doing well, and...come home soon okay?" she said.

"Oh! Shiloh! You scarred me!" she gasped as she moved around the corner.

"Sorry. I didn't mean-"

"No really. No need to apologise." she said, and I smiled.

"I guess you'd like a tour of the house then! First off..." and she led me through the house. Let me know about every nook and cranny, and even tried to describe the view from the highest window.

And soon enough, it was time for bed. I gave Marlene (The little girl) and Denzel a hug goodnight. And what surprised me was that Tifa gave me one. I was so happy, but as soon as I slipped under the covers of Clouds bed, I immediatly drifted off to sleep with no time to think of what had just happened to me.

Cloud's POV:

The night air whipped past my face and I had to squint. My goggles were gone since Yazoo shot them off. It was nice out though. No clouds yet. Perfect. I reved the engine slightly and the bike shot towards the lights that were growing brighter every second. And soon enough I was passing into the bustling city.

People, lights, and other things flashed by as I raced to the one place I felt safe. Home. Back with Tifa, Denzel, Marlene, and this new girl. I hope she's not younger than Marlene. I don't think I could handle diapers. I pulled my phone from my pocket and placed it to my ear.

I pressed a button and I heard the message again, "Hi Cloud. It's Tifa. I've got some good news. Denzel found this girl on the streets, and she's going to be living with us now. You should call so you can talk to her. I hope you are doing well, and...come home soon okay?"

No hints about her age. Oh well. At leased I was comming home.

And soon enough I put on the brakes and squealed to a halt. I cut the engine and saw that none of the lights in the house were on. Everyone must be asleep. Good ol' Tifa. I swung my leg over the side and trudged up the steps to the front door. I opened it as quietly as I could and tiptoed through the house. All the way down to my room. And when I opened it, I saw that nothing had changed. Except...

"What the..." I whispered as I edged closer. Unsheathing my sword from it's holder behind my back. I walked right next to the person that was sleeping soundly under my sheets in the dark. And just when I was about to throw them against the wall, my hand froze. Just then the moon became visible, and it's light splashed across the face of a girl. She didn't look much younger than 17. How I could tell I didn't know, because there was this thing wrapped around her head. I put my sword away and leaned forward to take a closer look.

After a while I found that there was no way that it was comming off. There was a strange looking lock on the back of her head. I folded the covers down from under her chin and saw the marks all over her. I thought I had it bad covering my whole arm. But this girl had it all over her arms, neck, parts of the face I could see, and so on. She was very pretty though. I watched her breathe for a few seconds before I shook my head and backed away.

I need to talk to Tifa. I thought and qietly exited the room. I walked slowly through the house until I stood outside her door. Then, I knocked as softly as I could.

"Tifa? Are you awake?" I whispered poking my head in through the door.

She bolted up out of the bed and said, "Who's there?"

"It's me. Cloud."

"Oh...Cloud!" she said and rushed over as I closed the door. She jumped and wrapped her arms around my neck.

"We've missed you so much," she said, and then grew stern, "Where have you been?"

"I've been busy." I mumbled leading her back over to the bed and sitting her down.

I sat down next to her and we breathed in silence for a few seconds before she said, "So you saw Shiloh?"

"Yeah. She was in my room right?"

"Yeah. And you saw her mask and the Geostigma too?" she said picking at a spot on the sheets.

"She looks terrible. I don't even want to think about how much pain there is for her. Where did she come from?" I asked, thinking about how terrible it was.

"She doesn't remember. She can only remember her name, how old she is, and that she doesn't have parents. I havn't really asked her about anything else. But Denzel and Marlene like her. She's a sweetheart. Very polite and thoughtful. But, I'm suspicious. I dont know, I just have a feeling about her. Something's not right."

"Yeah...and, you havn't tried getting that thing off of her?" I asked looking over at her.

"No. I don't think it can come off. It has that lock on the back. And it almost seems like it has a mind of its own. I don't know. Cid might be able to get it though."

"Yeah. I'll call him tommorow." I said standing up and opening her chifarobe.

I rumaged around it before Tifa said anything again, "What are you doing?"

"I have to sleep somewhere right?" I turned and smiled ever so slightly and turned back saying, "Where do you keep your spare blankets?"

She pointed them out to me and I bade her goodnight. I went through the silent house towards the living room. Once there I grabbed some extra pillows, threw them on one end, and layed down. I pulled the blanket up and settled into the warmpth. Soon I was drifting off into sleep.

Time Jump! Next morning:

Suddenly I bolted up, and fell off the couch with a thud. My dream was still fresh in my mind as I breathed heavily and wiped off the sweat from my dripping face. Images of Sephiroth, Zack, and...her had haunted me as I ran for my life through an endless black scape. I stood up after a few minutes of breathing and went into the kitchen.

A few more minutes later and my nostrils were filled with the aroma of my own freshly made breakfast. Everything was done, and I was just about to put the eggs on a plate for everyone, when I heard the sound of shuffing feet. And when I looked up I saw that the new girl had stumbled in through the door. I smiled involuntarily when I saw her yawn hugely. It was cute.

She sniffed at the air for a few seconds and said, "Mmmm...smells good. Whatcha' making Tifa?"

I almost forgot that she had that thing on her head.

"Um...eggs, toast, bacon, and sausage." and as soon as I opened my mouth she froze, and jumped back. Her hands flew to the counter and found a knife that I had left out.

She grabbed it and clutched it shakily with both of her hands in front of her. She said, "Stay right where you are! Who are you?"

I was still holding the eggs so I scrapped them onto a plate before answering. I didn't have to worry anyways. She was pointing it off to my right somewhere. "I'm Cloud. And you're Shiloh right?"

I almost smiled again when I saw the look on her face. But I stopped myself and she stammered, "O-oh. I'm so s-sorry! I-I didn't know."

"That's okay." I said taking the knife from her and putting it away. But then she seemed to get very pale and her Stigma stood out on her skin. She stumbled and fell forwards into my arms and began to pant and whimper. I knew what was going on all too well. Her Stigma was acting up. I just held her upright and waited until it passed. I didn't understand how she could have held on to her life for so long, and have it spread that much...it must be unbearable. I steadied her once it had passed and I grabbed a plate of food for her.

"Here, let's have breakfast." I took hold of her hand and led her to a stool.

I soon returned with a full plate of food for myself, and I saw to my astonishment, that she had already scarfed down half of the FULL plate I had given her. I just starred at her. And finally she looked up sensing that I was with her and asked, "What?"

"N-nothing." I stammered and sat down next to her. We ate together in silence with her finnishing her food and going to the sink. She put her plate in and felt around the cabinets for a while before she found a glass. She then filled it with water and chugged it. She then refilled it and sat down next to me again, sipping on it a little as she listened to me chew on a piece of bacon.

"Tifa tells me that you've been gone for a while. Where have you been?" she asked me quietly.

"...places. Taking care of a few things..." I said standing up and placing my plate on top of hers in the sink.

"Oh..." she said her fingers tightening their hold on the glass in her hands. She really was very pretty. I am just about to grab her beautiful, slender hand and ask her about her past when I hear a yell from someone in the door frame.

All of a sudden I see a blurr of color and two figures come jumping at me. Both screaming and yelling, "Cloud is back! Yay! Cloud!"

I open my eyes again and see that Marlene has attached herself to my hand, and Denzel has latched onto my leg. I look down at them and let a small smile crease my lips. They start jumping around and yelling and I look over at Shiloh and see that she is grinning from ear to ear.

"Okay. I made breakfast!" I yell over their own screams.

"Good. I don't think I can. I'm too tired this morning." I turn and see Tifa sitting down next to Shiloh. She winks and grabs a plate for herself and piles it high with eggs.

_It's good to be home._

* * *

a/n: I love momments like those. And I know it doesn't really sound like Cloud to make breakfast, but this is MY story and stuff...By the way, I won't put up the next chapter until I get 2 more reviews! O.o 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own the FFXII Advent Children. O.o 

a/n: Don't you think that these STUPID authors notes are RETARDED! I mean no one actually READS them! He he. By the way since NO ONE is reading this I would like to give a shout out to the two people who R&R'd and got this chapter up for everyone. Gackts Sanura and Kira. Enjoy!

* * *

Shiloh's POV:

I don't know why, but after breakfast I had the sudden urge to get outside. So I asked Tifa after lunch if she wanted to come with me and she said, "You know, Marlene and I were just about to go and visit our favorite little spot. It's kinda out of town, but it's very nice. Would you like to join us?"

To which I replied that I would love to and that I was ready whenever they were. And soon after we headed out the door. Saying goodbye to Denzel who was sitting on the front steps. We got in a cab and were dropped off at the outskirts of the town. Then we had to walk the rest of the way to get to the church. Marlene held my hand all the way. I thought that it was nice how much she had warmed up to me.

Cloud was going to be meeting us there too, but he said that he had to run an errand first. And when we met up, they were going to show me around Midgar to see if I could remember anything. I don't think that that was going to happen, but I appreciated the gesture all the same. Then we were going to get Denzel and have dinner with the whole 'family'. I still can't get used to saying that. I never had a family. The sad thing is that I keep on thinking about Rufus. I have him in the back of my head telling me to stay low and not let anyone to notice you. But I wanted another chance. I wanted a family.

It feels like I'm being held back. Like there is something inside me and won't let me go. It's a nightmare. Wanting to pull me back into the darkness to join it. But I am struggling against the restraints of myself. Wherever I go I feel it. I was thinking about this all of our long walk and we had ended up inside the sanctum without my noticing. How I wish I could see it. Marlene had dropped my hand to rush ahead and just when I was about to go explore she came back. I knew it was her, because I don't really think that Tifa would shove a flower up my nose.

"Marlene! Ah! It's beautiful." I coughed and spluttered as she ran away again.

We waited for about an hour taking care and pruning the plants before the doors opened. Marlene, Tifa, and I were sitting next to the flower patch, and they were trying to teach me how to make crowns out of them. It was going pretty good when I heard the giant doors crash open. We all jumped up and Marlene and I tried to rush to Cloud, but Tifa stopped us.

I immediatly knew that something was wrong. I then heard the slow, steady, clomping of boots comming towards us. And every time they took a step forwards, I felt pain shoot from the deep recesses of my body. Pain where I have never felt it before. But, I didn't show it. Instead I pushed Marlene slowly behind me and stood up taller. Somehow this person had an effect on my Stigma.

"Wanna play?" the man asked in his cruel voice.

We didn't say anything. All Tifa did was shoo us off to the side. I turned around, grabbed Marlene, and walked as fast as I could.

"There's a pillar over there we can hide behind." she whispered.

"Thanks." I mumbled breathing hard from having to carry such a heavy little girl.

When we reached cover I heard the man say, "This is going to be good."

And then mayhem ensued. Blasts, crashes, yelling. Sometimes it came from Tifa, and other times it came from the intruder. I couldn't handle it. I couldn't handle my own pain even. I was burning. Inside and outside. I began to shake, and sweat drenched my entire body. My fists clenched and I shut my eyes tight, it hurt so bad. Mother! Mother was doing this to me. I think this man somehow has something to do with Sephiroth. She was calling to him. Willing him to see me, and the true horror that brudes inside me.

"Shiloh? Shiloh, are you alright?" I heard Marlene call from far away. Usually my fits only go on for a minute or so, but this time it wouldn't stop. Who was this guy? Where is Cloud? Please...please come soon.

And then Marlene screamed. Or maybe it was me, I'm not sure. But there was more blasting and I heard Tifa crash into the patch of flowers and not get up again. I heard the man's boots moved slowly over to her and Marlene gasped. From her reaction it seemed like he was ready to finnish her off. Not Tifa. Not my family.

Somehow it felt like I had just stepped out of a flaming oven into a freezer. The pain was shoved back, but was replaced with a new feeling of cold, lonlieness, and unwelcomness. It in itself had a new kind of pain. Then someone called out to the man in a commanding voice, which made him stop in his tracks.

"You want to play? Then come play with me!" I had risen to my feet. And what scarred me, was that the voice was comming from me.

"Hmph." he scoffed and stepped away from Tifa and towards me.

And I don't know how, but the pain had subsided after all that. All I felt now was a dull throbbing deep within myself. A dark cloud suffocating me, pushing me away from reality. It was almost like someone was there...inside me, taking ahold of me. I took a few more steps forward and took a stance. He chuckled again and grew silent, readying himself.

A few seconds passed and without warning he charged. The stomping of his boots creating tiny earthquakes. But, it was like time stopped. I stepped to the side, and as he passed I whacked him on the back of his head. He stumbled forwards and what sounded like him nearly falling. But, again he attacked, and again I dodged.

"So babe...where you get off being so good, being as blind as a bat?" he said pressing a button on the side of the contraption that was attached to his arm.

Now it was my turn to be on the offence. I bolted forward almost unnaturally. Like I was just sitting back and watching from inside the person's head who was doing all the actuall fighting. I pulled my arm back and balled my hand into a fist all in the matter of three seconds. I pushed my arm forward as hard and fast as it could go and it collided with his face. He flew back, but I followed, quickly giving another attack. I kicked him this time, and when foot met his body, he flew up.

I couldn't see where he went, so I landed, my clothes rustling slightly, and listened. Sadly enough my reflexes wern't quite up to snuff when I was blind. He came from the rear, and before I could do anything, he had hit his target. I could barely feel it. What was wrong with me? He had kicked me and I sailed forwards.

I didn't even have time to land before he struck out again. This time electricity shot through me, waking up the slumbering feeling of being burned alive. I cried out, but he had no pity. I felt him jump to where I was in the air, I then heard the horrible sound of his weapon charging, then again, shock. This time it was in my stomach. I crashed into the floor and bounced for a few yards before I skidded to a stop next to the unmoving Tifa. I heard the terrible crunching of his boots coming closer once more, and his terrible laugh. His shadow crossed over me and he laughed even louder.

I heard Marlene yell, "Leave them alone!"

He turned and I forced myself to cry out to her, "Marlene...run!"

He kicked my head and I fell back down. Then I heard the ring of a phone, then the click of it opening.

"Yeah...yeah...no, mother isn't here...I'm not cying...yeah they're right here...fine , I'll bring 'em...bye." he said. I heard the phone click shut and him turning back around to look at Marlene and I, since she had run over to see how I was.

"Looks like you got some pretty good luck there girl."

He laughed agan, grabbed my shoulder, and I blacked out.

Cloud's POV:

I pulled up to the church and got off of my bike. I only took one of my swords with me though. I didn't think that I would need it. But when I walked in, my stomach did a freefall to my toes. Tifa was lying in the middle of our flower patch, with Marlene and Shiloh no where to be seen.

I ran to her and took her up in my arms. I then yelled, "Tifa! Tifa, no! Wake up!"

"Ugh...Took you long enough." she mumbled

"Who did this?" I asked, shaking her slightly.

"He didn't say. Marlene and shiloh! Ah!" and she fainted again.

I was just about to get up when pain shot through my arm straight to my head. There was bone shattering pain for a few moments, and then black. When I woke up again it was dark out. I bolted up and looked around.

"You know you really are heavy." I turned and saw Reno and Rude standing next to the door.

"Where are they?" I asked sternly.

"They were taken by Kadaj's gang. Along with alot of the kids from the neighbor hood...including Denzel." Reno said calmly.

"You're the only one who can help them." Rude said stepping out of the shadows slightly.

"But I can't-"

"Dilly-Dally Shilly-Shally." I heard a voice behind me say.

"What?" I asked seeing that Tifa was awake.

"Dilly-Dally Shilly-Shally." she repeated more urgently.

"I think she means you need to get a move on." Reno said pushing open the door.

I stood looking at the dark hallway beyond, not quite knowing what to do. And then I heard her again, "You can't save everyone Cloud. And I think that Aerith understands that."

I nodded and asked, "Where are they at?"

"At their base in the Forgotten City."

I nodded slightly, and took a step forwards into a hopless attempt at what I hoped was a rescue. I didn't look back.

Time Jump:

Soon I found myself in the midst of the forest, with the beautiful, haunting trees. And I couldn't stop thinking about her. It was all my fault, and if I couldn't save her, then there was no other hope. More than anything I wanted to be forgiven, but that couldn't happen. Then, a shot rang past my ears, and when I looked back up I saw that Loz, Yazoo, and Kadaj were all waiting for me. I took out my sword ready for an attack, but then all of the children that had been taken jumped down from out of nowhere and I had to bail off of my bike so as not to hit them.

When I rolled to a stop I saw that Marlene was standing next to the three brothers. I looked around for Shiloh, and when I saw her, my heart stopped. She was lying on the ground behind them and wasn't moving. I was too late. I knew it, I was of no help to anyone.

"Cloud!" I heard Marlene yell. I looked up and saw Kadaj come flying at me. I jumped to my feet and swung my swords. One of them collided with his sword, sparks flying. I looked into his eyes, cold and merciless. And then I saw, over his shoulder, movement. A closer look showed me that it was Marlene. She had run over to Shiloh and was shaking her. Please let her be alright. I couldn't handle losing her too.

Loz attacked this time and I had to draw my gaze away to fight. I doged, and attacked for a few more minutes before I had a chance to look back over at them. I looked, but they wern't there anymore. That must mean that...she's okay. I turned back to the gang and charged with a new found fire burning. But, it didn't last long. Soon I became too weak to even hold up my own head. And I blacked out.

When I woke up I saw Vincent leaning against a tree in front of me. I sat up and shook my head sadly.

"See...I knew I'd be no help. What do _you_ know?" I mumbled looking at my left arm with hate.

"I come here often. I know what Kadaj's group is doing. The stigma. It's a symptom of alien matter infesting the body. The body tries to eliminate it, and over compenstates. Inside our bodies is a current. Like the lifestream.That current is what fights off any melevolent intruders." he said gazing at me through his piercing, cold, blood red eyes.

"What do you mean by intruder?"

"The Sephiroth gene. Jenova's memetic legacy. Call it what you want."

"You're well informed."

I starred at the earth in front of me, mezmorized by what has happened. But, I jumped to my feet when I heard a rusling in the bushes. I drew my sword and braced myself.

"Cloud! Cloud!" Marlene cried out panting and holding up half of Shiloh. I could barely move. But Marlene put Shiloh down on the ground and ran the rest of the way to me. I caught her as she plummeted into my midriff.

"They...pant...they took Denzel...and Shiloh...pant...she's hurt."

"I know..." I couldn't look at her.

"Can I use your phone?" she asked tugging at my shirt.

I reached to where I always kept it, but felt only air. I looked down, but again saw only air. It must have fallen out when I crashed my bike.

"Forget it Cloud! Why don't you ever pay any attention to us?" she cried out, running to hide under Vincents cloak.

I couldn't understand why she was acting like this. So, I went over to where she had put Shiloh. I took ahold of her arm. Blood smearing onto my hands,and pulled her up. Propping her against one of my shoulders, and slipping an arm around her waist.

She moaned and mumbled, "Marlene..."

"It's alright. She's fine. Tifa's alright too, she's home." I whispered quietly. She tried to help, by walking slightly. But she could barely keep from dragging her feet.

"I heard Marlene. You know...I think you're scarred of helping people. Scarred that something will happen that can never unhappen. But...cough...you need to think about now. Really take it in..." she mumbled struggling to form words. "From what I can tell...you hate being alone, so let people in! You can't live in the past. Memmories are only memmories."

_But, I let her die._

In my head I heard _her_ voice, "Dilly-Dally Shilly-Shally. Isn't it time you did the forgiving?"

I came back from my day-dream and I looked to Marlene under the cloak and said, "Are sins...ever really forgiven?"

Vincent answered, "I've never really tried."

And it's like a light clicked on in my head. If you never really try to help anyone, you're letting them down. How do you know, if you don't try, that you could have saved them.

"Marlene let's go." I said looking at Shiloh and smiling slightly. Marlene poked her head out and nodded running over, grabbing Shiloh's other arm.

I looked back down to Shiloh and said, "Well I'm going to try."

I turned carefully towards the direction of home, steering the blind girl who had just helped me so much, and began our slow walk.

* * *

a/n: sweeeeeeet. Okay now three more reviews before you see anything else, and if you wish to complain or critique me it's perfectly okay. I just want to hear from my readers!O.o 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own FFVII Advent Children. O.o 

a/n: Very nice. Hope you liked it so far! Thank you to the one person who convinced me to put out this chapter without three reviews, Kira. I think I just want to get it out there and be done with it. The documents are taking up too much room. Enjoy!

* * *

Shiloh's POV:

I felt pain no matter what. Even if I was as still as a board, everything hurt.

We had walked for quite a while I remember. I had wanted to lie down and not get up again, but realized that I was already holding them back so much. So, I willed my legs to keep going for the sake of the people who had so selflessly taken me in. And I found the strength to get me to Cloud's bike. But everytime I moved, it was agony. It still is, but it was worse then. Every time I put my foot on the ground I felt a jolt of electricity shoot through me. And I heard his laugh echoing in my ears.

When we stopped I heard Cloud say, "We're here. Now I'm going to have to have Shiloh sitting in front of me so I can hold her. Marlene, you're going to have to sit behind. Shiloh? Shiloh!"

They had slackened in their grip, and I tried to keep myself up for just a little bit longer, but my legs turned into liquid. They crumpled beneath me, and I fell. Cloud caught me before I landed, but I couldn't stay awake any longer. I do remember though waking up once before now. And we were still on the road. I know because I felt the vibration of Cloud's bike, and heard the hum of it's engine.

I had tried to move my hand, but that was too heavy. Cloud must've noticed because I felt one of his hands leave the handle bar to rest on top of my head and stroke it slightly. It was such a nice feeling that I immediatly closed my blinded eyes and passed out once more.

Now, we weren't moving, we were on solid ground. There was a blanket tucked underneath my chin and a fire was crackling and radiating warmpth to my left. But my arm was being held tenderly by someone. I tried to ask who it was, but only a strangled glob of words came tumbling from my lips.

"It's okay. It's me." I relaxed back onto the pillow, recognizing Cloud's voice, but I didn't fall asleep again.

He continued wrapping my arms with bandages. They must look terrible. I could feel the bruises comming. But, he probably wouldn't even be able to tell. My stigma was probably covering them up too much for them to show.

His touch was so light and caring. All I could think about was that. I didn't understand how Tifa, Denzel, and Marlene were so mad at him. He obviously cared for them alot, and would do anything for them. Right? So, what was the problem? Oh well, it probably wasn't something I should poke my nose into anyways.

I managed to get my mouth wet enough to croak, "Thank you. How's Marlene? Where's Denzel?"

"She's fine. I gave her a potion and she fell asleep a while ago. But...I couldn't get Denzel. But, we'll get him back." he said after a momments silence.

"That's good. Thank you again." I didn't understand either why he didn't trust himself or think he could do anything.

"...you're welcome..." he mumbled finnishing with the last bandages.

"Here. Take this. It'll help." he said, taking my hand and placing a bottle in it. When he let go I felt tingles erupt all over from where he had touched me, and I shakily brought it to my lips. It was a potion, and I felt better as soon as I had swallowed it.

"So what is you're problem?" I asked looking up, trying to imagine what the sky was looking like. He didn't answer me, so I slowly eased myself onto my side and asked him again, "Huh? What's the deal with you?"

He whispered, "No one really has asked me that before."

"Well...cough...I'm waiting for an answer."

"Just...I...struggle. With myself." he said softly. "But, now I know what I have been doing wrong. You helped."

I stayed silent, not quite sure how to answer. Then I said just asked quietly, "Who was it?"

"...they were...my friends. And I let them down. I thought that it was my fault, but I realized tonight that I can't help everyone. I'm only human."

"I'm glad. I bet that they don't blame you for what happened at all. I bet that they are happy for you. Knowing that you are living out your life, and helping as much as you can." I said lying on my back once again.

"I wish I could help you, with...with your Stigma." he sounded sad now, like it was tearing him apart seeing me like this. "I wish I could have helped you and Tifa and Marlene at the church."

A tear came from my eye, and I'm glad that he couldn't see it. I said, "You couldn't have. And you're helping me more than you know."

And then, I felt lips press against mine. I hadn't even heard him lean over. But he was there, and kissing me. As soft as an angel's kiss would be. His hand touched the side of my face, stoking on half skin, half cloth. I wish that this stupid thing would come off. I didn't even know what he looked like. But that didn't matter. He drew away for breath, but stayed only centimeters from me. I could feel him just above, so I pushed my head up and returned his kiss. I kissed deeper though, and for a little bit longer.

A few minutes later, and he was under my covers, cradling my head in his arms. I asked him, "What color is you're hair?"

"Blonde." he said.

I wanted so badly to know what he looked like. I turned around and held out my arms. His hands closed over mine and guided them to his face. First I felt his jaw. I trailed my fingers over them for a while, then slowly they moved up to his nose. I moved around his face, exploring every single bump and indentation there was. I then snaked my fingers through his hair. Trying to figure out the length it was.

Right in the middle of this, he grabbed the side of my own head and moved to where my eyes were hidden under the fabric. He traced them with his thumbs for a few seconds, then guided his hands down my neck and to my shoulders. He pulled me towards him and pressed his lips over mine again.

For about another hour we held each other. Me ocassionally having to cough or shift because of my injuries, but at leased the potion took away some of the damage. He then told me that we had to keep moving so we could get home and try to help Denzel. I was able to sit behind him though, and I held Marlene in my arms for the rest of the journey.

When we got into the house we saw that Tifa wasn't there.

"Stay here. Get Marlene in the house, and don't leave what ever happens." he said quickly. He gave me another kiss and left. I put Marlene in her bed a few minutes later and she woke up a little.

"Shiloh?" she mumbled sleepily.

"It's alright. Cloud went to get Denzel back." I said giving her a kiss on the forehead. She smiled seeming satisfied with my answer and rolled over and fell back asleep.

I left her room and went outside onto the front steps. I heard people running and yelling so I called out, "What's happened?"

Someone stopped and said histarically, "There are these madmen in the square. They took some children, and...and...ahhh!"

They ran away, but I didn't need anything else. I knew what I had to do. I went down the steps and ran. I had to find Rufus. I followed my sences. I didn't even know where I was after a while. But somehow, I found him. I could tell that he was being led into an elevator by Reno and Rude. I waited for them to return. And when the two got out without Rufus I slid in. I pressed a random button and waited.

Momments later the door opened and I rushed out yelling, "Rufus! Rufus where are you?"

"Shiloh?...Over here." he sounded very surprised, and maybe even a little bit scarred.

"Rufus! I need to help my friends. You have to take this off of me. Now! I don't care if they see, I need to save my family!" I panted falling at his feet and clutching at his robe.

"I can't do that..." he mumbled trying to pat my head.

I jerked back and started crying, "Please! You have to!"

He stayed quiet. I supose that I thought of him as a father. I never thought of that before now, but when I do, I can only think of him that way. A few more seconds of silence and he caught the top of my head. He pulled me lightly. I leaned forward and bent my head. He rustled in his cloak for a while, and finally I felt something scrape into the lock. He turned it slowly.

My heart skipped a beat when I heard the metallic click of the lock comming off. He slid it off, and I felt the fabric slacken it's grip. It slowly slipped off of my face and let it fall to the floor. But, I didn't want to open my eyes. I ran my fingers shakily over my face and through my hair instead. I felt the wind blow against it for the first time in a long time.

"Thank you." I whispered wiping away the remnents of the tears that had falled a short while ago. I stood up with my eyes still closed. I don't know why I didn't open them, it's just that I wanted to wait. I wanted the first thing that I saw to be him. Cloud. He was the only one right for that.

But my 'thank you' was cut short, Rufus grabbed my wrist and pulled saying, "Quick under here. Someone's comming."

He pushed me under his robe and told me to stay still no matter what, and to not speak a word. I did as I was told, and not a momment too soon. The elevator doors opened and someone stepped out. When he came close enough Rufus spoke.

"Hey Kadaj, I've got a question for you."

He chuckled and said, "And I've got an answer."

"You said you needed Jenova cells in order to be whole again. What did you mean by that?"

"Him. He's comming back."

"Sephiroth. The nightmare."

"So they say. I've never known Sephiroth. I just...I sence him there."

I took a shallow breath, but luckily no one heard it. They were too busy with their conversation. But, I knew what Kadaj ment. I felt him there too.

"It's unbearable! To think Mother might want Sephiroth more than..."

"Poor little remnant."

"It doesn't matter who she picks! You'll all meet the same end!" he was getting angry now, "If Mother willed it, I would do anything."

"Hmph! Go on. Bring your Jenova's and your Sephiroth's. It won't matter. We will do as life dictates, and stop you every single time."

"Please, sir! Is that your excuse for going after Mother yourself? You don't seem all that sorry."

"Sorry? Why, I've never had this much fun!" and he truly sounded like he was enjoying himself. I snuggled up closer against him, suddenly feeling chills run up and down the length of my spine.

They got worse when Kadaj spoke, "Good. Then, let's put an end to all this."

From where I was sitting, Rufus' cloak moved just the teeniest bit. So now I could see what Kadaj was doing.

His arm was glowing. And when he raised it slowly, it got brighter as it grew in power. I was scarred. I thought that he was going to kill Rufus. But instead, he turned away from us, and shot the energy like a bullet into the sky.

When it struck the clouds I saw that they began to twist and form into a giant dark cloud. Blue thunder quaked in my ribs, as the thing got worse. What has he done? And then I saw it form itself into a funel. Almost like a tornado were about to come from it. Instead, it retracted back into itself. Suddenly, it opened and out came a gigantic monster. Screeching and swooping down upon where I knew my family was. It then jumped on top of the great monument in the middle of the square. And then formed a ball of blue energy, and shot it. It blew the thing up, and I almost cried out. But, I held it in.

It continued to tear and rip off pieces of it, searching for Jenova. I watched in horror. Until finally it screamed out. Signaling that it couldn't find anything. Then it screamed again, looking like it was being pelted by little bullets. It flew up when a giant red cat looking thing jumped on it.

Something flew in from the sky and attacked, throwing a boomerang looking weapon. Then I saw two more figures come in and either shoot at it, or stab with a pole. It flew off over a construction sight. And they followed. The people were then joined by...

Cloud's POV:

I put on the breaks, and the bike slid to a halt in front of Tifa and Denzel. I pulled out one of my other swords.

"Marlene and Shiloh will be safe. I took them home." I said to them placing my sword in the holster on my back.

I heard Tifa give her aproval from behind me and I smiled a little, "I feel lighter. Maybe I lost some weight...all that Dilly-Dallying."

Denzel told us that he was going back to see Marlene, and I promised him that I would be there. Tifa jumped on the bike, and we headed off towards Bahamut Sin.

When we got there, I had to help Barret get out from under some flaming steel heading straight for him. And when I set him down he yelled up to me, "Hey how you been?" But, I didn't answer. Instead, I jumped and started swinging my swords with all the strength I had. But, then the thing started to glow and it flew up. I knew what it was going to do. So, I jumped after it.

* * *

a/n: Great fun. You know what screw getting reviews. People don't anyways so whatever. O.o 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own FFXII. O.o 

a/n: Don't forget to check out the other stories that I have written, they're kinda gathering dust. Enjoy!

* * *

Shiloh's POV:

"Hah. This is too much fun sir! Any requests for the next act?" Kadaj said laughing.

I felt Rufus stiffen, and he began to get up out of his wheel chair. What was he thinking? Could he even stand up? I stood up too not knowing why, and when we were fully up he threw off his cloak. My eyes shot open without them meaning to and I looked right into Kadaj's aqua-green ones and I clutched to Rufus tighter.

He looked at me surprised out of his mind. Like he was just woken up to the sound of a horn right next to his ear. And I felt pain erupt all over my body once again. My Stigma was reacting to him with the same force and quantity as that man in the church had.

"Mother!" he said piercing me with his gaze.

"A good son would have known." Rufus said tightening his hold on my shoulder. We were right next to the edge of the building, dangerously close. Rufus whispered, "I'm sorry." And pushed. I fell. Plummeting to the ground.

I saw Kadaj and Rufus starring down at me. And then Kadaj's arm glowed once again, he let out a cry,and he fired a blinding white blue light at Rufus.

Cloud's POV:

I needed help to get up there with Bahmut Sin. First Barret grabbed my hand and threw me. When that didn't work Cid catapaulted me with his pole. Then Red XIII and Cait Sith grabbed me from behind and threw me. Next Yuffie, Vincent, and Tifa.

I was in the clear, and I was ready to attack. Then it blasted it's giant blue energy ball right at me. I plummeted into it and I was about ready to give up when the pressure lifted and a hand came towards me.

"Ready?" she asked, and she threw me up too. I blasted through and sank my sword into the back flesh of the monster and tore through. When I landed back on the ground next to my friends the monster had begun to melt away, and become no more. We watched it until it had completely dissapeared.

I then saw another blue light. It was Kadaj, and Rufus on top of a building with another figure falling away from them.

Shiloh's POV:

Rufus fell. Following right after me. And then Kadaj jumped. Rufus was shooting at him.

"Mother!" he yelled. He fell right past Rufus and straight for me. Then Rufus turned, and he...actually shot at me. I looked over my shoulder and saw Reno and Rude fighting Loz and Yazoo. Then there was a flash, and I saw that it was Cloud. He was on his bike riding towards us. Our eyes met for a split second. I knew it was him, I don't know how. I just knew. Maybe it was his blonde hair, or the way he was looking at me, but I knew.

More shots rang out and I felt pain explode in my chest. I looked at myself and saw that the bullet went into my ribs. Fresh blood blossomed over my already bloodstained white shirt. I choked on air when I saw it. And then I felt arms wrap around behind my shoulders and under my legs. We flipped in the air, and who ever was carrying me landed.

I looked up and saw that it was Kadaj. Not Cloud. He ran a hand over my wound and I saw some of my blood spill onto his leather outfit. He was looking like he was about to cry and he looked truly sorry for me. Another look over my shoulder showed me that Cloud was still racing head on towards us. Anger in every feature of his body.

Kadaj saw too, because he stood up and jumped onto his own bike. With his brothers following behind. The chace was on.

People flashed by, and we crashed through a warning sign onto the freeway. Some shots and crashes and I couldn't see Cloud any more. Would he be alright? I shouldn't have left the house. I shouldn't have had Rufus take off my mask.

"Don't worry Mother. You're with me now...I'll take care of you." Kadaj said, stroking the side of my face for a momment.

Two minutes later and there was a blast from behind. Then Cloud came and swung with his sword. Kadaj blocked, but we skidded off into a resevoir. Cloud got left behind and Kadaj slid into the flower patch of the church.

"Mother!" he said, but I could barely hear him. My head lolled back and I felt more of my blood ooze out. His hand ran over the hole again. He grabbed the back of my head and my eyes opened. Running his fingers through my hair, and looking into my eyes, he started to really cry. Calling out, "Mother! MOTHER!"

I almost felt sorry. He cried out once more pulling me closer and resting his head in the crook of my neck, bawling like a baby. My focus was still going in and out, and his touch against my Stigma didn't help anything.There was a roar of an engine, and he pulled away. I looked over and saw that it was Cloud. I didn't know that he had the Stigma too. It covered the upper part of his left arm.

He reved his engine signaling that he ment buisness. Kadaj held up his arm and blue energy took out one of the pillars. We rode up it and I saw Cloud go under it and come out in the flower patch. Kadaj then shot some of the blue energy at him. It struck the bike right where he had been only a momment before. But Cloud jumped off.

Kadaj laughed and when the smoke cleared I saw that Cloud was in pain. Kadaj was just about to finnish him off, but then water erupted from out of the ground. It spewed up creating a wall over Cloud. The water seemed to hurt Kadaj, and he was trying to swat it away. But, the water was splashing against my legs, and I saw that the Stigma had started to glow green wherever it was touched. Then it dissaeared and I saw my skin for the first time without the ugly disease.

Kadaj started back up the pillar again and raced away. Cloud roared after. Kadaj had stopped and taken me to the top of a pile of rubbel and had waited for him to catch up. He had slipped an arm around my waist and was only holding half of me up. I felt like I was going to tear in two, but I held on.

"Brother! I'm with her at last!" he yelled down to Cloud.

"So what's going to happen now?"

Kadaj giggled sadly pulling my face up to his and said, "Mother's going to tell me."

I starred into his cold eyes blinking back the fog that was creeping up in the corners of my eyes as he lifted my face closer and closer to his.

"I guess a remnant wouldn't really know..."

"So what if I'm a puppet." he mumbled his arm glowing again, "Once upon a time...YOU WERE TOO!"

He shot, but missed, and as Cloud bolted towards us, he pulled out his sword from nowhere. I don't know how Kadaj did it. Holding me, and fighting for his life. But he blocked the blow.

After a few seconds an airship came out of nowhere and flew down. It kicked up the wind and dust, and I could barely see anymore. I was being jerked around so much, I didn't know how I stayed awake. After a while, of what I suppose was debating on weather to join the fight or not, they flew away.

We continued exchanging blow after blow, except when Kadaj was trying to make an airial attack, Cloud struck and we went flying off the edge of the building we were on.

His sword fell. And he was holding onto my dead weight with his bad hand. Cloud came up then and stood over us. Looking at Kadaj with pure hatred. Then, Kadaj threw me. Cloud dropped his sword slightly and Kadaj struck with a kick. He went for me again.

This time was different. He held me like I was the most precious thing in the world. Maybe a little too tightly though. All I remember was feeling my Stigma flame again, and then the fog over took me.

Cloud's POV:

He pulled her into himself and I saw a blue aura wrap around them. I jumped after them. When the light lifted, she was flying away and Kadaj screamed. I grabbed ahold of Shiloh and I looked at her beautiful, bloodstained face for the first time.

Damn him. Damn Sephiroth, Kadaj, and Rufus! She was an innocent girl, and I couldn't save her. I yelled out too and swung my sword upon Kadaj. But, when I opened my eyes, it wasn't him anymore.

Sephiroth grinned up at me and said, "Good to see you...Cloud."

He struck me and Shiloh left my arms. She landed on the ground in front of his feet roughly. And he struck again, I flew up and landed on top of the building we were just a second ago.

He soon followed, "Your Geostigma's gone...that's too bad."

He held up his arm and clouds twisted and churned above our heads. It grew dark and I readied myself.

Lightning pierced the sky and we went towards each other. Our swords clashed and sparks flew. I fought back with equal force though. And when our swords came to a stop against each other he asked, "Oh!Where did you get this strength?"

I glarred and growled, "I'm not about to tell you!"

I pushed and he flew through the building and up onto the roof. I followed right behind. Pieces of the building flew at me, but I doged and he struck. More blows and I fell. He then used his power and half of the building came at me. I thought quickly and cut through. He came again and we fought harder and faster than before.

I finally got to the top and gasped for air. He came too. Except he brought her with him. He threw her aside and chuckled. He then attacked and I fell to the ground. I was about to get back up, but pain shot through my shoulder up to pulse in my head.

He had shoved his sword in my arm and was glarring at me, "Tell me what you cherrish most."

He moved his arm and her limp body floated over into his clutches. I leaned over and grabbed his sword with my unpinned hand.

"Give me the pleasure of taking it away." he growled pulling up her face and closing his eyes.

Memmories of everyone flashed through my mind and I pulled the sword out. I lashed out at him with my own. He jumped away, dropping Shiloh to the rooftop, and I said, "I pity you. You just don't get it at all!"

"There's not a thing I _don't_ cherish!" I yelled swinging my sword over my head and pointing it at him. It broke apart, causing all of my swords to fly at him. I then used my powers and attacked with every single one of them.

"Stay where you belong...in my memmories." I said looking up at him.

"I will..." he said looking down at me. "...never be a memmory."

He transformed back into Kadaj. He landed on the ground and could barely stand. But he attacked anyways. And he fell into my arms.

"Br-oth-er!" he choked out.

Then we heard a voice say, "Kadaj?"

"Huh?" he said and a raindrop fell onto his cheek. Then rain poured down on us from a clear sky.

"You don't have to hang on any longer." the etherial voice crooned.

"M-mother!" he said reaching a hand up towards the sky, "Is that-"

"Everyone's waiting. If your ready."

A tear escaped from the corner of his eye and he looked unsure. But then he reached up his hand and then it turned green and started breaking apart. Then the rest of him dissapeared. THe last thing I saw of him was a smile creasing his lips. I stood up and watched him fly away. No more pain. No more Stigma. Just freedom. I leaned my head back and felt the rain splash onto my face.

And then a shot rang out, and pain ran up into my head once more. I fell to my knees. It was Yazoo and Loz.

"We go...together." Yazoo gasped.

"Together...we'll play." Loz mumbled.

I stood up taking my sword and staggering. I charged yelling like a madman.Their arms then glowed with the materia in them, and they aimed at me. I swung down hard, but it was too late. They had fired.

Next thing I know I feel a hand on my forehead, and see only white. I ask, "Mother?"

"Again? Why is everyone calling me their mother lately." the woman said.

Another voice (a man's) said, "I guess they must be fond of you."

"This one's a little too big to adopt."

"Tough luck friend. Sounds like...you don't have a place here."

And then I felt wet. When I opened my eyes I saw children around me in the water. Then a little girl caught my eye.

She said, "It's like she said, wait here and Cloud will come back."

"Welcome back." It was Yuffie, and the rest of the gang.

"I _am_ back." I said. I walked over and held out my arms to Denzel, "Come on. I'm here."

He nodded and I lifted him into the water. I took some in my hands and let it splash onto his head. His stigma dissapeared. Everyone jumped in and started celebrating. But, I wasn't ready to do that yet.

"Where's Shiloh?" I asked Tifa pulling her aside.

She didn't look at me.

I asked her again, "Where is she?"

"Over there." she mumbled.

I looked and I saw that she had been propped up against a wall, and she was being looked at by a woman in a pink dress. I stopped and Tifa left to go look after Denzel. The woman stood up and walked towards the doors. She was met by...Zack. And they both smiled and waved, turning away, and walking into the light.

I heard her say, "You see...everything's...alright."

_I know I'm not alone. Not anymore. Thank you...Aerith._

I got out of the water and I went to Shiloh. She had her eyes closed, and I saw that she wasn't breathing. I slipped my hand behind her waist and pulled her up so that she leaned into my chest._No...three now? No! _I entwined my fingers into her long dark brown hair and gave a dry sob.

"I'm...sorry." I said a tear escaping down my cheek and onto her forehead.

Silence, just like I had expected, and then I heard her small voice say, "I never blamed you. Not once. You came for me. That's all that matters."

I moved back surprised, and saw that she had opened her gorgeous, deep, soulful eyes. She was beautiful. Her curly dark brown hair falling in just the right places. Her pale blue eyes looking at you with all the answers of the world. Her porcilin skin shimmering, willing you to touch it and run your fingers up and down it. I saw that she had been re-bandaged. She was perfect. Even if she could barely move and her clothes were bloody and torn. But her lips formed a smile that could melt any heart, and she looked up at me lovingly. I couldn't help myself. I leaned down and kissed her.

But, only for a few seconds, because I heard from behind us, "Yeah Baby! Whoo! The kiss of life!" "You go Cloud!" "Git'er partner!"

I picked her up off the ground and carried her over to our family. A family and a life that we would share together...forever.

_Together. Forever._

* * *

a/n: That was ok right? And if you don't get why he only saw her eyes as beeing the light blue color and not that wierd green/blue, it's because Jenova was taken out of her right, so that went away. Review! By the way, check out my other stories, my mom said that they were good. J/k! By the way if you want there to be a different ending tell me and I'll fix it. Mabe she should have died instead? Hmmm...O.o 


End file.
